Celebrations
by Poxy Kirkman
Summary: Everyone likes to celebrate, and though the host club don't really need any more reason to... why not! A six-shot, if you will! The hosts get special says to themselves, R&R please
1. Valentines, the twins

Right, so for those that know, I said I was going to start this one... so hi again!

For others, hi!

Also, if you have any requests for one shots or short stories, please let me know! I would be happy to write~ (plus, I'm doing English Literature, and they encourage creative writing)

Please read and review, construcive criticism is welcome, also, if you have a flame... keep it to yourself, make some toasted marshmallows and work ovr it in your own mind :) taa~

* * *

Roses were dotted about the third music room, or all colours: red, white, blue, purple, orange and pink; all colours, all shades... everywhere.

Kyouya was sat amid several bunches of the flowers, making sure he had all the bunches Tamaki had ordered, so then he could make sure he hadn't paid out too much, and if so, he'd be on to the company to make sure they reimbursed him.

Or God help them.

Tamaki was on the other side of the room, waltzing about by himself as he 'supervised' the decoration. Mori was up a large ladder, hanging a basket from a pillar, while Honey steadied the ladder at the bottom.

"Everything okay Takashi?" he called.

"Yeah." was the short, monotonous reply from the taller senior, while he put some nails in his mouth to free his hands, then drilling holes in the wall for the brackets.

He was a D.I.Y. kinda guy.

Haruhi was watching, stood in a corner, while the club went completely fruit loopy over the pointless festival.

"Guys, you do know it's only Valentines Day, right?" she asked, to no-one in particular, but two sneaky red heads heard, and crept up on her.

"Only Valentines Day?" they repeated, sounding appalled. "Haruhi, sweet, common Haruhi... this day is the one day of the year that every girl waits for!"

"The day when the guys they've been crushing on can reveal their feelings without shame-"

"When girls can take the opportunity to tell the guy they like him."

"The day when more girls than ever will come in, and we'll triple our profits, be able to cover the costs for all of this, and probably the next three weeks events... as long as our 'king' doesn't go over the top." said Kyouya, who had made his way over to see what the twins were harassing Haruhi over.

"... So this is all about money and having girls fawn over you?" she asked, with a hint of distaste in her sentence.

"Basically." the other three replied, smirking in unison.

Which was rather unsettling for the brunette girl, so she went off to do something, before Kyouya could add to her debt for some absurd reason.

She hadn't realized unto what terrible area of the room she had walked in to.

"Haruhiiiiiii~"

She stood stock still at the call, and cursed herself... of course that _idiot_ would be there.

"Tamaki?" she grumbled.

"Guess what? Guess what? It's Valentines Day!" he cried, glomping her.

"I'm aware." she grumbled, pushing the blond off.

So, he went off sulking, whining that Haruhi was being grumpy, leaving her to the twins mercy.

"Why are you being so grumpy Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with Valentines Day?" Kaoru asked, standing in front of her, giving her a curious look.

"It's just... over-rated. Loads of guys gave me Valentines when I was in middle school... but a piece of paper means nothing."

"... that was their way of saying they like you..." they mumbled, shaking their heads at her.

"Haru-chan's kinda... um..." started Honey, but he couldn't think of the right word. Plus, he'd left the ladder unattended, and Mori was at the top when it started to wobble, and just jumped from it in time before it slipped and clattered down.

He landed, looking relatively unaffected, and finished his cousins sentence with "Stupid."

"Well said Mori-sempai!"

"Couldn't have put it more bluntly myself."

The twins started laughing, and Haruhi swiped at Hikaru's arm before she went off.

It was nearly time to open club up.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Everything was in full swing, the ladies who normally came to be entertained where there, and they'd also brought along friends to gawk at the seven hosts, who were being twice as sweet and complementing to them all.

"A flower for the lady?" Kaoru asked, dangling the red rose in front of a young girl, who's face quickly turned a colour that could put the roses to shame.

"Th-thanks!" she gasped, taking the rose and blinking furiously.

"No problem." the younger twin smiled.

Haruhi watched, and sighed. Before turning back to the girls she was sat with.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" asked one girl, looking worried as ever when the 'natural' host looked exasperated.

"Nothing, I just... I just wish I had someone really special to spend this day with." she replied quickly, making all girl simultaneously 'aw'... because if she said the day was crp, that wouldn't go down too well.

"You don't have a special valentine?"

"No... but I am happy to have you ladies. I'm glad to have your company." she said, smiling. A rather simple sentence to be honest.

A simple sentence which made them all go gaga and fuss over the girl-who-was-pretending-to-be-a-boy-but-couldn't-let-them-know-that.

They soon stopped, and Haruhi turned to look at the twins, who though they apparently loved this day, had apathetic expressions. She excused herself and walked over to them.

"What's wrong with you two?"

They looked at her, blinked, then smiled, as if pulling on a mask.

"Nothing!" they chirped.

"Don't lie... you don't like Valentines Day, do you?" she asked, looking at them.

Kaoru was the first to crack under her piercing, if not adorable eyes.

"See... we used to get loads of Valentines cards... but girls would give them to Hikaru, thinking he was me, or vice versa, then when we tried to correct them, they didn't think it mattered..."

"It was like they thought that we were just clones. Different names but the same inside and out."

"One was the same as the other... so what did it matter who you liked?"

Haruhi looked at them, and their brooding faces. She began to piece together what they were saying.

They wanted to be treated as different people, but others just didn't seem to see that.

"In the end, we let them think what they wanted, and then got back at them. We'd make them cry sometimes." Hikaru said, scowling.

"...We stopped getting Valentines after that." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi nodded mutely, in understanding.

This day was just another reminder of the fact that people saw Hikaru and Kaoru as one in the same. That people thought 'Why bother picking one, when you can have the best of both?'. It was unfair to them, they deserved more than that... but what could she say without sounding patronizing?

"Oh..."

That would work... for now.

"Yeah... so we go along with it, because Tono wants us to, but not 'cos we want to."

Haruhi just nodded, and went back to her guests.

Leaving them to do their job was probably the best solution.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After all the guests had milled away, and given the hosts their last, longing looks, the teens went about cleaning up. For the most part, it was just moving the used tea sets into the kitchen for the cleaners to sort out, and getting ladders and buckets out for the janitors to go about taking down the unnecessary decorations.

And since everyone had been well behaved today, Kyouya relented from making anyone stay behind to clean and tidy, even though Haruhi offered to, because she might have the chance to work off some debt.

The twins went off on their own, and it was only when they'd gotten out of the building and into the courtyard when Hikaru remembered that he'd forgotten his notebook, in which he had his latest sketches in. Kaoru told him he'd wait here, while Hikaru ran back to get it.

After a minute, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

He turned to look, and saw a pretty young girl, with bright blue eyes, and long, curly brown hair. She was blushing, as she held out an envelope, and mumbled something to him.

Being the kinder twin, he smiled slightly and prompted her to talk louder, by saying:

"Pardon?"

The girl took a deep breath, and with a look that clearly showed her gathering every ounce of courage in her small body, she said, in a louder, albeit slightly shaky voice:

"I made a Valentine for you Kaoru."

He smiled, and took the card from her, but only when he had started to open the envelope did he pause.

"Excuse me?"

"K-Kaoru... I made you a Valentine." she repeated, stammering over his name.

"You... you called me Kaoru." he said.

"That is your name." she pointed out.

So he looked at her with his mouth slightly agape, then remembered the card in his hands, and opened it up.

It said, quite simply, 'Kaoru, I like you, a lot.' in it, but the words meant the world to the teenage boy. He had to wonder...

"How did you know I was Kaoru?" he asked, and the girl flushed slightly.

"Because... because you're nicer than your brother, and you don't seem as forward... or vindictive..." she said, whispering the last word. "I think you're sweet." she added, averting eye contact altogether while he smiled.

"Thank-you..."

"No problem."

"What's your name?"

"Misaki." she whispered, sounding surprised he asked.

"Well... thank you Misaki... this is... this is special to me." he said, quietly, but he never once stopped smiling. "People don't normally tell us apart."

"I only think it's right." she said, simply "You might be twins... but you're not the same person."

And with that, she waved a small goodbye, and walked away, and Hikaru bounded up seconds later.

"Hey... what did she want?" he asked, watching Misaki walk away.

"Nothin'... just wanted to talk." he said, discreetly hiding the card in his pocket.

"Oh... cool."

Hikaru wasn't about to tell him that a blond girl with amber eyes had given him a card, knew he was Hikaru and not Kaoru, and gave reasons to justify it, not just 'I can tell'.

It was best to keep it from him, he mused. Because if he though someone besides Haruhi could tell them apart, but liked him more, he'd be jealous.

Kaoru thought the exact same thing.

And another thing they secretly agreed on, but never voiced, was that... maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Mothers Day, Kyouya

Mothers Day :)

I couldn't resist... heheheh~

Should be fun, and I hope you all like it, and stuff, and review please!

I think there's a slight hint of Haruhi x Kyouya in this one... sorry for that.

* * *

Kyouya moaned and rolled over in his bed, opening one groggy eye, and peeked the digital clock on his bedside table.

12:34 pm.

Well, that's what he gets for staying up until 6 o'clock trying to figure out where the latest funds for the host club had gone. Tamaki had probably done something, made some plans without telling him... but if he tried to say anything, the blond would whine and remind him that he was 'king'.

What he says, for the most part, goes.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and stay in bed until four o'clock, then repeat this mind numbing, exhausting routine, there was a knock at the door, and a maid tentatively popped her head in.

"Master Ootori, there are some people here to see you." she said, with a hint of a whimper... walking into the teens room was a task that even the strong hearted would fear. He had a terrible temper if you woke him.

"Tell them to go away." came the muffled reply, and she sighed in relief... he wasn't going to kill her.

"Yes sir."

So she went away, but moments later, she knocked again, and peeked in. He sighed, and sat up. Whoever it was, they weren't relenting.

"Sir, they... they say it's a special day today, and that you should get dressed..." she mumbled, looking utterly petrified now the evil child was looking at her.

"And who might these people be who are ordering me about?"

"M-master Suoh and his friends." she said, quietly.

"God dammit." he hissed, then he saw her scared face, and he waved her away.

Knowing that Tamaki would not leave, he dragged himself out of bed, and pulled on a pair of black pants, and a purple tunic. He finished buttoning it up, looked in the mirror, and then brushed his hair through.

He then washed his face quickly to wake himself up properly, put on his glasses, and went out to greet the rabble.

The whole host club was sat on his sofa, smiling at him, holding boxes and cards.

"... What are you doing?"

"Celebrating!" cheered Tamaki, who jumped up and down, thrusting a present into Kyouya's hands.

"...It's April, my birthday is in November."

"We know that Kyo-chan! But it's mothers day today."

And then, the penny dropped.

Mothers day.

And Kyouya had been given the title mother in host club.

Stupid bastards.

"I don't want them." he muttered, turning, but he felt Tamaki latch onto his waist, and the tins and bounded forward to grab his arms and steer him back towards the group.

"Not so fast _mother_!" Hikaru chuckled, putting an emphasis on mother.

"We're all going to sit in the garden, and have tea." Kaoru finished, grinning.

"... I hate you all." Kyouya muttered, but there was nothing he could do now.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The garden had been decorated for the occasion, and Kyouya was sat with the others around a large circular table. He had a small plastic crown on his head which Tamaki had found in a commoner shop, and he was trying to calm everybody down, because for the most part they were hyper.

The only people who looked like they wish they were somewhere else, were, of course, Kyouya, Haruhi and Mori.

But to be honest, it wasn't that bad. There was a meal Tamaki had asked the cooks to make, and it just happened to be Kyouya's favourite, Spicy Curry.

Of course, there was cake for those who wanted, it. Kyouya declined politely, because he didn't care for very sweet things. However, when Tamaki whispered something in Haruhi's ear, and she dashed inside, he started to wonder. When she came back out and placed a cheesecake in front of him, the only sweet thing he would ever eat because he secretly loved it.

"Thank-you..." he said, smiling.

"No problem!" gushed Tamaki, obviously thinking the thanks was for him. "And when you're done eating, you have to open the gifts!"

Kyouya just nodded, but eating slower wasn't going to deter the ecstatic blond. He was determined to have Kyouya open his gift, so tried to feed Kyouya, who promptly shoved him away and wolfed the rest down, after spotting the twins eye him, holding up forks of their own.

So now the food was gone, he could carry on with this stupid day.

Tamaki's gift was a silver chain he could wear around his neck. Normally, he would class this sort of 'man jewellery' as gaudy and unattractive to him, but this looked classier. And expensive...

The twins gave him some new cashmere sweaters, in black, grey, and white, which he was quite pleased with.

Honey got him some new dress shoes, while Mori gave him some casual, day to day shoes that he quite liked the look of. Black, but the design didn't scream 'business man' more... cool, collected, but I'm still better than you. He swapped them for the shoes he was wearing now, which made his sempai smile at him.

A rare thing indeed.

Then he looked at Haruhi's gift. Small in comparison to the others (minus Tamaki's chain, but the expanse more than made up for the size). She seemed to think that her gift wasn't any good, and she handed it over almost reluctantly.

Kyouya smiled to himself, before tearing the wrapping paper apart with childish abandon to find a brand new, leather bound, expensive notebook, along with a sleek black pan that had his initials engraved in silver. K.O. In elegant cursive writing.

"Haruhi... this is... thank-you." he mumbled, turning the book and pen over in his hands, while smiling to himself.

"Really?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes... how much did it cost?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay then." he mumbled, but he had no intention of letting the subject drop.

Then they shoved cards at him. There was one that said 'to my wife, happy mothers day!' guess who from?

Then there was 'you're the best mommy!'

'Love you thiiiiiiis much' with a teddy holding it's arms far apart.

That was the twins taking the piss...

Honey and Mori had a joint card, that was blank inside, besides 'To Kyouya, from Honey and Mori', which, so far was his favourite, because they weren't pushing their luck in any way, shape or form.

Then Haruhi handed over a card. It wasn't in an envelope, and it was quite simply a piece of card, with a picture of a smiley face on it, and inside, in crayon, in very crude writing, saying:

'To Mum, happy mothers day! Love, Haruhi.'

He looked at it for a minute, and smiled.

"Thank you... all of you." he said, smiling.

"See! I knew you'd love it!" gushed Tamaki, while the twins grinned at each other, high-fiving, and the seniors smiled too. Haruhi grinned at Kyouya, and he smiled back.

After everyone had had some more food, Kyouya had swapped his tunic for the grey cashmere shirt and put the silver chain on, keeping the shoes Mori had given him, but promising Honey he'd wear his for school, everyone decided to head on home.

Kyouya was waving them off, when he stopped Haruhi.

"I wanted to thank you again for the book and pen."

"No problem..." she replied, then paused. "And, I'm not telling you how much it cost."

"You don't have to tell me." he replied, tactfully using reverse psychology and a friendly smile.

"... Tamaki told us about this mothers day scheme in January. It took me months to think about what you might want. But to be honest... you deserve a day for you."

"I do, do I?" he asked.

"Yeah... even if it's something as daft as this. You do a lot for the club."

"I try."

"You mean a lot to... them guys."

"That's a nice thought." he chuckled.

"I think those gifts softened you up." she noted, looking back at the twins who were shouting for her to hurry up, or else she'll have to find her own ride. Kyouya gave them a signal to just go, so they shrugged and went to it. Haruhi looked at Kyouya.

"I hope you know how I'm gonna get back."

"I'll give you a ride."

"...Okay?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kyouya got in the limo with Haruhi, but he'd also brought the card that she'd given him. About half way there, to break the silence that had fallen between them, he pulled it out and asked.

"How old is this thing?"

Haruhi paused, before smiling wryly.

"About ten years old. I made it for my mum... but she never got it."

"Oh... I'm sorry." he said quietly, realizing that it was indeed ten years since Haruhi's mother had passed away.

"Don't be." she laughed. "It's just a card."

"Yet, you kept it for ten years?"

The brunette glanced out of the window. She was quiet for a very long time, until she smiled.

"It's only a card. But it was for my mum. She always kept our family together. And... I suppose Tamaki is right when he says we're a family. And since you hold us all together and stop us all going crazy, then you're as good as mum. Therefore, the card is right for you."

"You have a... different look on these things."

"I think Tamaki's rubbing off on me in some way. I get all connected to these stupid events."

Kyouya just chuckled, and told Haruhi that they were nearly at her house.

She was getting out, when he stopped her.

"About your debt... I'm knocking off ten grand." he smiled.

"Thanks... and Kyouya... Happy mothers day." she replied, not looking overly shocked, but still pleasantly surprised.


	3. Easter, Honey

Lol, Honey comes across as a wee bit of a perv in this one :)

Hope you enjoy! And review please x

* * *

There was only one day that _really_ made Honey a happy bunny.

Not necessarily a figure of speech.

He was running around with a pair of bunny ears on his head, for one simple itsy bitsy reason.

It was Easter.

And nobody loved Easter more than Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

His Usa-Chan was swinging in his left arm, as he skipped down the hall towards the third music room. Girls who saw him pass giggled and gazed on fondly at the small blond. Everyone thought he was adorable anyway, so with the added ears, he was even more so.

He reached the corridor that was deserted most of the time, then burst into the host clubs room.

"Hi guys!" he yelled, running over and launching himself onto Haruhi's back.

"Hi Honey-sempai!" yelled the twins, who were quite happy to jump on the hyper wagon.

"I'm guessing you're happy about it being Easter." Haruhi mumbled, taking into account the fact that she could see his pink bunny ears, and he nodded his head vigorously, flapping them about.

"Yes! It's a special day for Usa-Chan!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yuhuh! The Easter bunny!"

"Oh."

He jumped off the girls back, and ran off to find Mori, who was in the back room, finding something for Tamaki. And speak of the devil, he took this opportunity to walk over to Haruhi, and for once, he seemed hyperactive, but was suppressing it.

"Haruhi, We're all going to get into chicken costumes."

And that, among all the things he could have said, was the last thing she expected.

"What?"

"Well, not we. You and the twins will be chicks, Kyouya, Mori-sempai and I will be lambs, and Honey-sempai gets to be the Easter bunny!"

"... You expect to get Kyouya in a sheep costume?"

"Along with a bonnet and a crook."

"Been nice knowing you." she scoffed, trying to walk off, but he grabbed her hand.

"I admit, trying to get Kyouya in that costume will be hard, but will you dress up as a chick?"

"Sure, but no bonnet."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The idea of everyone being dressed up as Easter animals went down a treat with Honey, who bounded off with his costume and changed right away. He had a large basket with lots of miniature chocolate eggs in it, while the others milled about. He looked like a huge Usa Chan, with chocolate treats.

There were dozens of buttercups and daisies scattered about the room, and Mori had even brought in a real chick that he was taking care of. Piyo. All the girls thought it was cute, but the amazing thing was more people thought Kyouya and Honey were the cutest things in the room.

Firstly, because it was hard to make Honey more adorable than he is, but they had somehow managed it. And also because it was rare to see Kyouya in such a cutesy outfit, and all the girls couldn't help but go a little fan girlish when he passed, and the little bell on his neck jingled.

No, Kyouya might not have been having a good time, and yes, he was plotting to kill Tamaki as soon as he could, but that wasn't important.

What was, is that Honey was having the time of his life.

He could freely hop around the room without being told he was distracting people, he could act as cutesy as he liked, because it wasn't overly strange of an eighteen year old, he was just 'in character'.

And the best thing was, all the girls wanted to hug him, and he tended to find his face squashed against someone's breasts, and being a teenage boy, he quite liked that.

But then, when he wasn't being hugged, or he wasn't being casually perverted, he had to run around and give out chocolate, which he so wanted to eat himself.

They were soft Belgian chocolate shells for the outside of the egg, and inside was the most delectable praline centre. He wasn't meant to eat any, but when Kyouya turned his back, he'd quickly ask a girl to unwrap one and put it in his mouth, which they found amusing and oh so cute.

"Honey-sempai, come here please." called Haruhi the chicken, who didn't look at all pleased in her costume, but was baring it.

"Okay Haru-chan!" laughed the older boy, bounding up to her.

"Can I have an egg please? I've never had Belgian chocolate and Kyouya says I'm not allowed any."

"Wanna sneak one?" he asked, winking.

"That's the general plan." Haruhi said, smiling.

So, gently, Honey lifted a small egg out, and put it in Haruhi's feathered hands, then hopped off while Haruhi asked one of her guests to feed it to her.

Honey stopped bouncing and stared around the room long enough to take in the cheery atmosphere. All the guests looked relatively happy. Kyouya didn't seem to mind being a sheep so much now, because the girls assured him he didn't look at all ridiculous, and since Mori and Tamaki were dressed the same, what harm was it.

...To be fair, Mori looked like a scary sheep, with his blank face, though there was a hint of aggravation in his eyes. He did not like this costume. Not one bit.

The twins, also dressed as chickens were teasing Tamaki. They'd taken his crook and were hooking it around his feet when he tried walking away.

Haruhi was enjoying herself as her guests took turns feeding her their eggs, purely because she enjoyed them so much and smiled brightly each time she bit into one.

"Honey!" called some girls, who were waving to the cutesy blond in the giant bunny suit.

He turned, grinning his cutest grin, then skipped over to them. One girl held her arms out, and he hugged her, then sat in her lap. She giggled. He giggled.

"You enjoying yourself Honey?" she asked, pulling him into a hug which resulted in his head being in close proximity to her bosom. He smirked to himself.

"Of course I am."


	4. Children's Day, Mori

Mori's day :D yayyers.

Thanks to those who have reviewed, and if you haven't, could you please? Reviews makes me happy~~~

Thanks all! Enjoy!

* * *

It was an ordinary day, where he could go about being quiet and people not bothering him. Nobody usually bothered him anyway, except his cousin, who's childlike antics he was used to anyway, so he wasn't too bothered about him.

But, surprisingly, even Mitsukuni wasn't around.

So, as quietly as ever, he paced the halls, and as it was lunch time and early May, nobody was inside. So, as per usual, he was alone.

Which he preferred. He hadn't been given the title 'Tall and silent' for no reason.

The something broke the silence.

"Mori-sempai?"

He paused, and turned slowly to look at the brunette girl who had traced him. Her big brown eyes blinked up at him, and he smiled slightly at her.

"Haruhi."

"What are you doing on your own?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Walking." he replied bluntly, but not at all coldly.

"Oh. Can I walk with you?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence, which was how Mori liked it best, but it was short lived when a few first year girls rounded the corner and saw them together.

"Oh, Mori-sempai! Where's Honey?" one asked, skipping up. Then another smiled and joked.

"You've not replaced him with Haruhi have you?" she asked, giggling.

"No." came the quick replies from both hosts, who then looked at each other and grinned.

"If you say so." smiled the girl.

"How are you two celebrating children's day?" asked the first girl.

"I'm not." mumbled Haruhi. "I don't know any children."

"I'm giving my brother a present." Mori said, not really bothered.

The thing was, it was a little backwards. He always gave his brother a present, and his brother always got him a present. Not because anyone considered his a child, but because it was his birthday.

Yes, Takashi Morinozuka turned eighteen on children's day, and it always seemed to be forgotten because the celebration that had been going on for generations before he had been born always over shadowed his day.

Not that he minded. Birthday parties and other celebrations were pointless in his opinion.

"Aw, well I'm going to go give my sister her gift now." said the girl, skipping off, dragging her friend with her.

"Bye." the two mumbled.

They continued walking aimlessly, until Haruhi coughed.

"Isn't it your birthday today?" she asked, glancing up with a small smirk when she saw the older boys shocked face.

"How do you know?" he asked her.

"Honey sempai has gone on about nothing else for two weeks."

"... He always tells people."

"It's not every day that you turn eighteen." she pointed out.

"No, but for the next three-hundred and sixty five days I will be."

"...But it's not everyday you turn eighteen."

Mori just chuckled, realizing that the girl was not going to give up on the matter, and decided that a simple shrug would do.

"I don't see the big deal..." he mumbled, turning the corridor that lead to the first music room.

"Well, other people might." Haruhi said, then she paused and stopped walking, making the senior feel obliged to stop too.

"Are you sure you don't want people to make a fuss?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah..." he said, watching her scurry on ahead, shaking his head as she seemed suddenly panicky.

She was acting odd, which, around people like the Hitachiins or Tamaki, it was perfectly normal. But around him... it was just strange.

He walked past her, while she had the expression on her face that looked as if she was internally smacking herself in the face, and he opened the doors to the music room.

"Happy Birthday Mori!"

He blinked, looked at everyone in party hats, with balloons and a large strawberry cake, and then he glanced at Haruhi. She sighed and shrugged.

"Sorry... I should have warned you." she mumbled.

"No problem..." he said, then chuckled. "I though everyone had forgot."

"Well Mori sempai, we kind of did." Tamaki said, very honestly. "But since you only have one or two lines in the elaborate anime, we decided that you should have a party to celebrate you, since most of the time we just consider you a piece of furniture."

The tall boy could only wonder what the hell the blond had been sniffing to think that this was all an anime, but whatever... a day for him, even if he was just a piece of furniture in everyone elses mind.

So they put on some music, all the guests came in, and he got so many presents, he didn't think he could keep them all... he'd never find places for them.

Plus, he got dozens of things that were the same... but it was the thought that counted.

People were having fun, and he watched them dancing around, having fun, playing games, when one girl with long black hair, bright green eyes and a pretty face skipped up to him.

"Hey! Happy birthday!"she shouted above the music.

"Thanks... I don't know you..."

"Don't know you either, but whatever." she laughed, then grabbed his hand and pulled him to where everyone was dancing. They talked between themselves, and had a general laugh.

"They called you a piece of furniture?" she asked, when they went to grab a drink.

"Yeah... not surprising though. I tend to blend into the background."

"Well, on the plus side, you're the sexiest piece of furniture I've ever seen." she laughed, before saying a cheery 'see ya later' before jogging off to her friends.

Mori grinned slightly, gulped down the rest of his cola, and went off to open some more presents. Looking around, he smiled. Sure, people would have forgotten about his birthday had it not been for his cousin. People would be here because they wanted to fawn over the guys, not be here for him... and they had even brought presents, cake, pop, sweets and other things in abundance, so then the whole room would be hyperactive.

He glanced over to the girl, who was dancing with Kyouya and a few of her friends, and he smiled again.

Maybe... just maybe, birthdays weren't as pointless as he thought.

I mean, anyone else who had been referred to as the sexiest piece of furniture a girl like her had ever seen would be quite pleased... and he was.


	5. Halloween, Tamaki

Halloween~ lalalalalala~

there's lots of fluff-a-luff. In fact, I think this is the fluffiest story thingy I've ever written! How cool is that?

I am actually capable of writing slightly happy stuff, and there is something I have to add...

I think it's SO funny that you guys liked the whole 'sexy furniture' thing XD I read it somewhere, and I was like... YUSS, thats going in.

And please, enjoy. And review is you could :)

* * *

All the hosts were relaxing in the club room, when Kyouya got the feeling something was slightly wrong. He glanced up, and scanned the room.

"Where is Tamaki?"

Everybody looked up, and for a moment, looked slightly shocked. Not staring at Kyouya, but behind him. Kyouya then sighed, and stood up quickly from his seat, narrowly avoiding behind grabbed by the blond idiot.

"Aw, you all spoiled it!" he whined, staying slumped over the back of the chair.

"Tono, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked, glancing at him, before looking back to Hikaru playing on his Nintendo.

"I'm trying to scare people! It is Halloween!" he explained, grinning.

The rest of the group sighed simultaneously, then mumbled 'oh'. They went back to whatever they were doing before, which for the twins, meant goofing off, Haruhi was studying, Kyouya was getting more information on pupils in the school, and Mori and Honey went to talking about the latest maths assignment.

Tamaki was then left to sulk, because everyone obviously did not care about Halloween as much as he'd like them too.

He went back into the prop room, and sat down on the floor, picking up his costume and sighing. It was a vampire costume.

See, since Twilight had come out (which also happened to be his favourite saga of books), every girl across the world had been hung up on vampire lore and the whole romantic, but forbidden love between a human and a vampire.

Admittedly, it was a bit taboo. A relationship where one person wanted to eat the other? Ouch.

But he was sure if he'd got the others dressed up, they could have turned quite a profit. Kyouya would have liked that.

And the twins could be great vampires. A bit devilish, a bit mischievous, and very good at acting. So being all mysterious and stuff wouldn't be a problem.

Honey would have been too cutesy to be honest, but girls would have found him adorable, and perhaps the best vampire looking person would have been Mori. He had that stoic, apathetic, yet still intimidating look about him. It would have been convincing.

And then he'd planned on getting Haruhi in a Vampiress dress...

"Sempai?" came the soft voice of the girl he was currently obsessed with. "Why are you holding a dress?"

He blushed, and dropped the dress, only for Haruhi to pick it up again and sat next to him.

"...It's a nice dress..." she mumbled after a moment, glancing at him.

"You think so?" he asked, picking up the hem of the skirt and rubbing the material between his fingers.

"I suppose you wanted me to wear it?" she asked, dodging his question.

"...Yes."

"If the others agree to dress up, then I will too." she said quietly, holding the dress up against her, and looking at him.

"Are... are you being nice to me?" Tamaki asked, somewhat astounded.

"In a sense."

"...Why?"

"No reason... you want everyone to dress up?"

"I think it would be a good idea, but you know... the others don't think that-"

"If I dress up, they will." Haruhi said, with finality in her voice.

She picked the dress up, and Tamaki watched her go behind a curtain, and he was awestruck by the mere thought that she was going along with this. Normally, he had to force her into a dress, but this time... no. She was willingly doing this, and not five minutes later, she was walking out with silk and chiffon pooling around her feet. She smiled at him slightly, before walking into the main room and telling the twins she needed extensions on her hair.

Soon enough, all the hosts were changing into costumes, and Kyouya even noted that the costumes weren't half bad. Which, when something had Kyouya's approval, it was good. Very good.

So everyone was in costume, and looking very vampirish, and that pleased the blond, it really did!

The next thing to do was decorate the room accordingly, which normally they would do before changing, but today, they were in costume and feeing particularly lazy, so they had professionals come in and deck the place out so it looked like a haunted house, and then they went off again, just in time for the girls to come and gush over them.

"Hey tono!" shouted Hikaru, who was showing off for the girls by getting in a coffin and having Kaoru lock it until he developed claustrophobia. "I think Haruhi wants you."

"Um, okay." came the quiet reply from Tamaki, for when Hikaru opened the coffin, Nekozawa was already in it cackling, which freaked the twins and all their guests out.

He excused himself from his ladies, and strode over to where Haruhi was sat, and took a seat next to her. She smiled, and he gave a tentative smile back, still not sure what was going on.

"Guess what Sempai?" she asked, smiling.

"What?"

"People have been saying that I should sit with you." she said, grinning.

"...And?"

"And I couldn't be bothered getting up, so I got you to come to me."

Tamaki blinked, and looked at the girl. He was rather fond of her, which everyone but Haruhi seemed to realize. He knew he liked her. He liked her since he went to help her fish her wallet out of the pond... but he acted like he didn't because he didn't want to make Haruhi feel more awkward than she did...

"Sempai? Still on Earth?"

"No, I went to the moon." he mumbled, not really thinking about much else except hoe much he wanted to kiss her...

Everyone would see that as gay though, so it was a bit out of question.

"You make a great vampiress." he said, smiling at her, tilting her chin up. Haruhi, for once, went along with the act.

"And you're a great vampire."

"I have to wonder... does this beautiful creature before me care to dance?"

"But there is no music." Haruhi said, trying to keep a straight face, but chuckling when Tamaki stood up briskly and bowed. All the girls were going crazy too.

"We shall make our own music, madam."

He pulled her to her feet, and went about weeping the room in a very odd and uncoordinated waltz cross hop. People were laughing, and the twins were keeping up a 'bum bum bum' three step tune that made everyone laugh some more.

And then Haruhi tripped on the hem of her dress, and tumbled down, dragging a shocked and confused Tamaki with her. She hit the floor, and made an 'oomph' sound, and then groaned when Tamaki fell down on top of her.

And in such close proximity, when they both flushed red and could literally feel the heat off the other persons blush, and where both started stuttering apologies, yet too flustered to actually move... it dawned upon Tamaki...

Halloween really was scary.

When you had Nekozawa randomly hidden in coffins.

When people dressed up and tried to scare you.

And especially when you found yourself lying on top of the object of your affections, in public, with half those people screaming in joy, while about five others gaped and tutted and started yelling that he was a pervert... and when the girl you were lying on stopped looking shocked, and grinned up at you goofily.

Yes, it was beyond scary...


	6. Christmas, Haruhi

La Final!

Last Chapter, and WOW! Lots of people reviwed the last one, so you made me happy.

And while I do my psychology homework, watching X-Factor and such, I hopw you enjoy.

Byebye~

* * *

She was curled up in her bed, hugging her pillow and trying to keep off the cold by keeping her blanket over her entire body. Although... the blanket wasn't helping that much, the central heating that the building complex had installed in the middle of summer was.

Nice and toasty.

And even behind closed lids, under her blankets, she could imagine the snow swirling about outside, the clean white blanket just waiting to be violated by an over active, extremely childlike grown man, who just happened to be her father.

Her eyes snapped open when her sliding bedroom door burst open.

Speak of the devil...

"Haruhi!" he sang, bouncing up to the bed, and jumping on it with childlike abandon. "It's Christmas Day~"

"So?" she replied. Trying to ignore him shaking her, rather unsuccessfully.

"So? So get up!"

"Make me." she hissed.

"I'm your father." he laughed, pulling the blanket from her and dragging her from her bed by her feet. "Deal with it."

Haruhi moaned, while her dad dragged her along the floor and into the main room, as she just let him, laughing along with him. For one day a year, she would tolerate him acting like a two year old.

For the most part anyways.

Of course, when she got her gifts off him, she started acting like an excited child too. Because she'd got into Ouran, she got a new (secondhand but still cool) laptop, a pile of new clothes, both tomboyish, which she preferred, and girly, which she didn't mind that much either to be honest.

They had a breakfast of pancakes and maple syrup, while her dad opened his gifts of a new cell phone Haruhi had saved up for so diligently, and a brand new 'Best Dad!' tee, because he seemed to love getting one every year.

"Oh, thank-you Haruhi!" he gushed, taking his current plain shirt off to pull the new on one.

"It's okay dad." Haruhi replied, grinning into her hot chocolate.

"Oh, and I have something else for you!" Ranka cried, jumping up.

"What?"

"Go get dressed, someone's are coming to pick you up."

Haruhi sighed... she believed that she already knew who it was...

And sure enough, just as she'd got her snow shoes on, there was a loud rapping at the door, and Ranka bounced over to get it.

"Kyouya-kun!" he cried, and Haruhi looked up... it wasn't the twins or Tamaki?

"Hello Ranka. Oh, and Haruhi, Merry Christmas." he said, looking oddly cheerful for someone who had probably only been out of bed for an hour or so, and who tended to have very low blood pressure and a very, very low mood.

"Haruhi, Kyouya is taking you out to see your friends. I thought you might like that." Ranka smiled, walking to his daughter. "And besides, I need some sleep! I spent ages last night wrapping your presents."

"'Kay dad." she said, feigning happiness as she pecked him on the cheek and followed Kyouya out. Though no sooner had they got in the car that Kyouya's smile disappeared and was replaced with a grimace.

"Still tired?" she asked quietly, not knowing if he would rip her face off if she was too loud.

"I am... so shut up."

-x-x-x-x-x-

It took a while to arrive at Tamaki's house, but when they did, they were kind of glad. Because Kyouya had a headache, he had told her to be quiet, and an awkward silence had hung over them for the past half hour.

Thank God the blond teen wasn't too far away to run over and whisk Haruhi inside, absolutely brimming with excitement.

"We decorated specially for Christmas!" he laughed pointing to the huge twenty foot tree Honey was sat on top of, placing an angel there, before jumping down and landing on Mori, who staggered slightly through the sheer force, but stayed upright, and amazingly, didn't drop the cake he had been holding.

"...Wow." the small brunette gasped, before she felt people jump on her.

"Haruhi-" the first person, Hikaru, cried.

"-The Elf!" finished Kaoru, shoving a pointed hat on the girls head, making everyone, including Kyouya who had just walked through the door, laugh.

Haruhi turned to glare at them, in the nicest way possible, but stopped when she saw the antlers on their heads.

And she laughed.

Of course, after about five minutes, they were all running around, passing presents to one another, laughing, having fun. Haruhi ended up with a pile more clothes, Tamaki had a lot of 'commoner stuff' that he was obsessed with.

Kyouya got more journals, a brand new calculator, a a fine set of silver engraved pens.

The twins got commoner stuff too, and their favourite things were the tshits that probably cost a couple hundred yen, that were exactly the same.

"Mass manufacturing!" they yelled, pulling the shirts on, and making the others laugh.

Takashi got a stereo, and a load of CD's, which was a planned gift within the group, and Honey got large bags of sweets. Haruhi even gave him a pass into one of the largest cake factories there were, where you could eat whatever you wanted.

Secretly, the others were expecting the factory to go out of business after his visit.

After some messing about with their gifts, and forcing Haruhi to go and change into various outfits to see which was cutest, then they all sat down for a meal.

Haruhi had never eaten so much good food, and would have been tempted to keep eating had it not been for that reminder in the back of her head about what happened when she overloaded her body with crab.

And she didn't fancy throwing up.

When everyone had done with the meal, and people who didn't have antlers or an elf hat had paper party hats (with the exception of Kyouya, who had picked up a Santa hat somewhere and put that on), Tamaki said that it was a good idea to go caroling!

He was the only one that thought so... but in the spirit of the season, everyone agreed, and they went plodding out in boots and warm coats, Tamaki in the lead dragging Haruhi along behind him, who was grinning, because she didn't so much mind.

"Are you looking forward to caroling Haruhi?" he asked, pulling her along by the hand.

"Sure, I guess." replied the brunette, smiling in spite of herself, and flushing red when he squeezed her hand.

"It's gonna be fun! Have you ever done it before?"

"...No."

"Me neither." he laughed.

And after about fifteen minutes of walking through the streets until they reached the start of the suburbs, in the cold, and quiet, and just as it began to snow, Haruhi noticed something. Something she should have noticed before.

They were alone.

Everyone else had vanished.

"Tamaki?"

"Yeah?"

"They've left us."

The blond boy looked around, and his mouth fell into a small 'o' shape.

"Well... that's bad."

"Yeah..."

They stood there for a moment, before Haruhi shuddered and took a step towards Tamaki in hope to steal some warmth.

"We should probably keep moving." Tamaki said, noticing Haruhi shake, and he then wrapped an arm around her. She nodded, and they continued down the road, until Tamaki pulled her off the main street, and down a small path that led into an open park.

"Where are we going?" asked Haruhi.

"For a walk." Tamaki chuckled, as he led her around the winding paths.

It was very quiet, and the only light came from the lamps that were dotted around here and there, lighting the path, and the two walked hand in hand quite comfortably, talking quietly, and hiding their blushes quite easily in the minimal light.

"This is nice..." Haruhi muttered, watching the snow swirl around them, landing on the water and melting into it.

"I agree..." Tamaki said, following her eyes to the water, then looking back to stare into the shining brown orbs.

"Haruhi..." he started, then stopped as she looked at him.

"Yes?"

He took a breath, then pulled something from his pocket, and held it above their heads... Haruhi looked up and gasped, then smiled slightly.

Mistletoe.

"It's bad luck if you don't kiss under mistletoe..." Tamaki whispered, pulling her a little bit closer to him.

"Then you should probably kiss me quick." she said, grinning.

Tamaki wasted no time in wrapping his left arm around her waist, and then dropping the mistletoe to cradle her cheek with his right hand, before pressing his lips to hers.

And what was a five... possibly seven second kiss, felt like forever, and when they did break apart, they were both beaming.

"Merry Christmas Haruhi." he whispered, pressing his lips to her head and holding her close.

"Marry Christmas." she mimicked.

The first of many Merry Christmas's to come...


End file.
